


Arriver en Courant

by centroid



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, its non-con but in the form of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All eyes were filled with concern, except the same boy who said that word- he was smirking. Dan tried to regain his ground,  “Don’t say those things in here.”<br/>“Is the student teacher a little skittish around rape?” He asked deviantly, hesitantly and knowingly- a harsh glint in his eyes.<br/>Dan’s body wracked and a whimper left his lips.<br/>“Trent, stop.” Phil called. The student was raging, fire unknown to those walls blazing with too much air. He was scaring Dan, and Phil wasn't going to stand for it.<br/>While Dan’s eyes were like a deer, Trent loved it- fed off of it. He found Howell’s weakness, and he was taking advantage of it.<br/>“You’re a slut, aren’t you?” Trent asked, already in front of Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriver en Courant

**Author's Note:**

> Come Running  
> this fic was inspired by this poem, its amazing, watch it to the end, you’ll get goosebumps or cry. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoyfunmYIpU

Dan had been a student teacher for a couple months now, and everything had been going great, in his opinion.

The teacher he had been working under was amazing. He was excellent with communication with the kids, he always got his work done in time, and he had a spine to support his words. He was an overall great teacher, and Dan was very grateful to be learning from Phil Lester.

The day had been going great, they had just started reading The Great Gatsby, one of Dan’s favorite books. Phil had given Dan the chance to teach the class himself, and he couldn’t have been more excited- he even thanked Phil a million times.

“So when Nick says that his father taught him to reserve all judgments, do you think that this was good or bad? Was Nick’s father teaching him this beneficial to his character, or detrimental?” Dan asked the class. He was interested in how the students would respond to this book, and was very eager to teach it. It was just a couple of days ago that Dan had shared with Phil, during the student’s lunches- that his favorite book had been none other than F. Scott Fitzgerald’s work of art.

His thoughts were interrupted by a murmuring at the back of the class. Dan was just about to ask the boy to answer his question, when the words caught in his mouth.

“Yeah so apparently Kim told Ashley she got raped. She’s so full of shi-” The boy in the back said, but Dan was no longer listening, The ringing in his ears had gotten too loud.

_“Why don’t we take this little whore back to ours, huh Tom?”_

Dan’s body wracked and a whimper left his lips, the thud in his ears bringing him back from his past. The Great Gatsby was on the floor, and the brunette looked up with fear in his eyes to see the class staring at him.

All eyes were filled with concern, except the same boy who said that word- he was smirking. Dan tried to regain his ground, “Don’t say those things in here.”

(It had only been last week when Dan was correcting papers for Phil, as the two had gotten rather close. The same boy wanted to turn in his paper late, and Dan was not having it.

The boy- Trent was his name- stomped out of the room, saying something about “Dan getting it”. Phil told him not to sweat it.)

“Is the student teacher a little skittish around rape?” He asked deviantly, hesitantly and knowingly- a harsh glint in his eyes. This student was not right, something off in his jagged movements.

The words impacted Dan like a bullet, making him stumble backwards until he was leaning on the wall for support. He sucked in a harsh breath, his mind taunting him with previously restrained punches.

_“You’re so full of shit.” The man snapped at Dan, smacking the bound boy across the face. “The pretty slut wanted this. This isn’t rape when he asked, is it?” The man asked gruffly. He had a harsh grip on Dan’s hand, tugging him into the air, dislocating his shoulder. Dan whined- not only because the pain._

_He never asked. He never wanted it._

Dan grabbed the area as if the wound was fresh, his breathing getting heavier the more Trent released Dan’s locked up memories. “N-no… I-I’m not.” He mumbled, seeing the clouded vision of a memory. Reality was mixed, and he was suddenly in the grip of the other man’s hand. “I don’t want to remember.” He told his mind- unknowingly saying it out loud.

“Did little Danny go through something?” Trent threw again, this time slightly shifting his weight in his chair. “Maybe he did!.” The boy snickered, getting out of his seat, standing in the hall between chairs- directly in front of Dan. “Maybe he asked for it.”

_Dan was lead out of the station with a, “Boy, don’t mess around with this stuff. You’re joking. That only happens to girls, don’t prank the police again, kid.”_

It was when Dan’s body leaned on the wall behind him a little too harshly that Phil really took notice. At first he thought Dan was just taken aback from the insults, confused on what to do.

A small, “Please, help-” left Dan’s mouth, the young adult speaking to the distant memory overriding his mind, his body shaking under its own structure. Phil had never learned about the student teacher’s past, not asking much past high school. Should he have asked about more? He decided against it, Probably not.

“Trent, stop.” Phil called. The student was raging, fire unknown to those walls blazing with too much air. He was scaring Dan, and Phil wasn’t going to stand for it.

While Dan’s eyes were like a deer, Trent loved it- fed off of it. He found Howell’s weakness, and he was taking advantage of it.

“You’re a slut, aren’t you?” Trent asked, already in front of Dan, kneeling down in front of him right as Dan’s legs curled in, his body sliding down the length of the wall. His hands covered his ears, trying to stop the words from infecting his mind, he’s already healed once. He was past them.

“Trent!” Phil called, urgency in his voice.

“Shut up Lester, this little bitch thinks he’s the boss- he isn’t. Same with you, but you don’t have a vulnerable spot like this”. Trent started leaning in towards Dan, who moved his head to the side in response. A reflex reaction to get away from danger- old habits die hard. His eyes flicked shut like a light switch, expecting a much harsher situation then what he was in.

“Get away from him, Trent.” Phil demanded. He also took notice of how Dan flinched at his hard tone. Dan wasn’t this skittish normally, was he? Phil had never taken notice.

“But I have something to tell Dan!” Trent happily chirped, taking hold of Dan’s wrist. No one in the room missed the yelp like cry from the brunette, everyone frozen in fear. The reality was too harsh, the ice too thin- no one wanted Dan to go down his obscure rabbit hole- save for Trent. “You probably begged them to take your virginity, didn’t you? Why else would someone want you?” He hissed into Dan’s ear, emphasizing with a harsh tug of the wrist.

A broken sob shattered the silence, harsh intakes of breath snapping everyone out of their stutter.

Fuck. “Jamie, call the main office. Josh, help me- now!” Phil ordered in a much softer, almost pleading tone to his students. He didn’t want the ache in his heart to come back when Dan flinched, like he’d earlier to Phil’s tone.

They had gotten Trent far away from Dan, the principal was in the room, the paramedics had been called- because Dan did not look OK. His breathing too ragged, body too shaky, eyes too dull. Phil was panicking- to say the least. Dan was unresponsive to him, but totally aware of the memories playing through his mind with each passing second.

“I didn’t do anything” A broken sob rambled through the room, “Why- I didn’t ask for- I said no!” Quickened gasps for air broke Dan’s speech, and Phil only realized he had been crying when his vision was far beyond sight, emotional wisps like condensation landing on Dan’s face- not that the brunette noticed.

_Dan was finally free. He felt stained, unclean and lower than the dead, but he was no longer in the hands of those who were ignorant to loving treatment._

_He got to his boyfriend’s door, and ringed the doorbell. After multiple tries, the speaker came on. “Hello?” The gruff voice asked._

_“Sid?” Dan’s voice cracked, “P-please let me in.” He gasped, the impact of his harmer’s endeavors sinking into his skin, engraving marks he could never erase. “I’m- I said no to them, they wouldn’t stop- I’m s-sorry Sid.” Dan heard an agreement, and then the stairs creaking._

_He was encased in warm arms- not for long though. Since as soon as he told Sid what had happened, a two hour story- many sobs breaking his speech- he was called a cheater. A lier. A whore._

_So he went to the police- even more broken than he had been._

_“So you’re telling me, that two big hulking guys dragged you away from your friends, and - did what?” He asked, doubt eminently laced through his voice._

_“They” Dan took a deep breath, “R-ra…” he was trying to say it, but something about saying it outloud made it too real, too heavy for this 17 year old to bear._

_“Kid, if you don’t tell us what he- they supposedly did, we have no evidence it happened. Spit it out or admit you’re making this up.” He demanded, dropping his hand from his face to the table- a little too roughly, making Dan jump._

_“They rap-raped me.” Dan shook, the blunt shame for himself bring his shoulders down, along with his head._

_“Are you sure?” The officer laughed, condescension dripping from his misshapen uvula. “Are you positive you didn’t ask for it, then change your mind halfway through?” Both officers in front of him chuckled then, and Dan knew-_

_No one was going to help him._

Even the darkness that now held Dan proved to show no remorse for the broken boy.

Phil was in shock. The cries filling the room before Dan passed out were too vivid, demanding and broken for Phil to take. He and Dan had gotten to be good friends in their time with each others companionship, and it was enough to break him inside. He never knew any of this, he would have been more cautious, he should have been.

He would help Dan. He promised himself.

One thing about Phil Lester, the amazing teacher- he always sticks to his word.


End file.
